historical_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparta vs Athenes
(1) Leadership of Ancient Greece was not given to individuals such as Kings or Queens but instead was divided between individual city states each of which had their own individual form of leadership. Because of this there were often disagreements between different city's and this conflict in opinions was often solved in battle. During this time there were two prominent groups in Greece - Sparta and its elite force of Hoplites and Athens with its massive naval force. (6) Both Athens and Sparta were common enemies and often fought each other in large scale wars of which Sparta was usually victorious. Sparta was an agricultural empire and based itself heavily on military force. It was run as an Oligarchy of which only a small number of people would rule. Sparta used the leadership of two kings so one king could stay and rule Sparta whilst the other fought and visa versa. This form of rulership (Oligarchy) was unpopular amongst the Greeks and ultimately lead to Sparta being over thrown by Athens and her allies. (2) Athens was more of a Democratic state and focused on its wealth,recourses and politics instead of military force. In some ways their lack of "fighting spirit" was a disadvantage however was compensated for with the Athenians natural sailing ability and power as a Naval force. Another advantage Athens had was its focus on politics, Athens knew how to please the people having been a city state ruled by the people themselves (a Democracy). This preferred form of leadership is what gained Athens the support and allies needed to fight back against the Spartans. The Peloponnesian war (6) During Persia's invasion of Greece, the leaders of Athens, Sparta and every other Greek city state decided to settle their disagreements and focus on a common enemy. Athens at the time was the Dominant power of Greece and all but the Peloponnese Chose to fight by her side during the Persian war. After the war had been won Athens became even more powerful and created the "League of City States". Every state within the league (not including the Peloponnese) had to abide by Athens rules. This soon wore thin on members of the league who began to look for ways of overthrowing the Athenian rule. Sparta and the Peloponnese became close allies and developed a common "disliking" for Athens rule. (1) This turn of events sparked an uprising which Sparta and the Peloponnese lead against Athens and so the Peloponnesian war began. (2) This war lasted 27 years because of a dead lock in fighting, Sparta and its armies were unbeatable however so was Athens and its Navy so neither side could defeat the other. Despite this Sparta (with the help of the Persians) regained control of Greece defeating Athens. 10 years later there was an uprising against Spartan rule in which Athens began to regain control however no outcome is known about this as Greece mysteriously lost all forms of literature, science and Philosophy during this tome marking the beginning of what is called "The dark age of Greece" Category:The Greeks Category:Jackson's pages